Mounts for supporting microphones on helmets such as motorcycle helmets have been provided. Many of these mounts are derivatives of microphone supports developed for military helmets decades ago. In general, these mounts suffer from a number of disadvantages. Most of these mounts cannot be secured to a helmet without creating holes in the helmet. These attachment holes can structurally weaken a helmet. Other mounts can be attached to a helmet without the need of holes in the helmet, but can be inadvertently or accidently detached from the helmet. Many of the available mounts are not of an aerodynamic design and, as such, create deleterious wind noise which interferes with communications when used on a motorcycle helmet. The boom structures on some mounts are formed with inflexible wire which can pierce the skin of the user if broken. In addition, some of the currently available mounts do not permit the ready replacement of components. A significant number of the available mounts do not protect the leads extending to speakers inside the helmet from damage or fraying.